the power within
by shadowpegasus16
Summary: what will issei find when he reatches his lowes moment and who will he choose


The power within: chapter 1: fresh start

You guys it me I bet you asking "where the fuck have you been" (ducks under knifes) aaaaaaaaaaaah (runs into occult research club room no one's their) okay i know this isn't my harry potter one but I was watching high school DxD I'm a guy so I can appreciate the art k inuff you closet perv who are you I'm the writer the one all you ideas come from so JUST GET THE FUCK ON WITH IT` ok ok jeez ok I was more inspired to read DxD fanfics where issei isn't a perv and I wanted to Wright one myself all the incidents will be the same but he won't die draig will force activation of the sacred gear (but it will appear as a twice critical and it will still become the red dragon emperors gauntlet when he fight raynear in the church it will start with issei transferring to kuro and yes I can spell it I will search it up on my phone and issei will still be killed by raynear draig will try but issei is too slow he will lose riser but take apart his pawn when she attacks he will still save Rias and she will kiss him ok inuff of that lets go.

I don't own high school DxD although I really wish I did

 **{DRAIG SPEEKING TO ISSEI IN HIS HEAD}**

[OUT LOUD]

`THINKING`

[ _ **BOOTS JUGNAUT DRIVE WELSH DRAGON BALENCE BRAKER/OVER BOOSTER DRAGON SHOT BLADE]**_

(Issei`s house 7:15)

Issei yawns as he gets up at the moment he lives alone his parents own a very large company in Kyoto so they let him love on his own while he is ate school and then the house becomes his issei lived in a 4 story house with 58 rooms he didn't have any maids or servants his parents liked to do thing themselves and so did he he was an excellent cook he started getting ready kuro the town that they lived in was home to a prestigious academy and it was his first time going their he got a shower and got ready to enter the second year class he headed down stairs he cooked some food and headed out locking the door he caught the train and got off to walk the rest of the way.

(Kuro academy 8:45)

It was the first day of the school term so everyone was walking to the school gates. As he entered he was awarded with interested stares from girls

"who`s he he looks cute "said one girl

"never mind cute he`s hot look at his arms"

Issei had always stayed in shape he was well built and smart too he had a library which had opening on all floors and an indoor gym he wasn't built like a body builder but he had inuff that he could be a Olympic swimmer his arms where about this size of a light Weight boxers as he walked into the main building he felt someone's eyes on him he looked up and saw a girl with the most dazzling crimson red hair she was looking through the crowd of students and she noticed him she smiled and issei smiled back after that she wandered off `who was that her tits where huge I may not be a pervert but I can appreciate a girls figure` issei snaps out of it and heads to class "ok class we have a new student "he heard the teacher say "I hope it`s a cute girl" one guy said before anything else could be said the teacher called him in "hello everyone my name is issei hiyodo "he`s hot" squealed one girl issei chuckled the boys were a little more hostile "DIE PRITTY BOY" shouted one of them "hehehe the teacher chuckler nervously why don't you take the seat at the back by the window" issei bowed and went to his seat `this is going to be a long year`

(Time skip 1 month)

Issei was not having a good day he had made friends with a guy named kiba and they were now being chased by a group of boys who saw them earlier politely dismissing some girls who asked them out the guys saw this and became outraged so issei and kiba were now sitting under a sakura tree catching their breath "dam what got into them "said issei"I don't know but I'm glad we got away" said kiba as his berth slowed

"Hey what's this place" kiba looked at what issei was indicting at "that would be the old school house also where my club is situated we basically own the place just then rias poked her head out of the window "hey president" kiba shouted up "kiba whose your friend" she asked politely "my name is issei hiyodo" he replied with s slight smile "why don't you come on up both of you" she dipped back further into the room and running water could be heard "there is a shower in the club room mostly used by rias since she basically lives in the old school house actually I think she dose anyway want come inside" kiba smiled and pointed his thumb to the door issei nodded" we can hide in there at least till school ends then you would have to leave" issei agreed and they headed inside.

Kiba opened the door to a room that was full of northern European furniture it was beautiful issei did a small slow spin to take a look at everything in the room "moats of the furniture in her is the same as in my room but it still looks stunning" issei herd a chuckle from a black haired girl standing next to a desk with a tray with 3 tea cups on it "you must be issei I have to admit when kiba told us that you had approached him to be his friend I was surprised hear you go my name is akeno " she placed 2 cups in front of issei and kiba "akeno can you hand me towel" rias called from inside what he suspected to be the shower issei and kiba were deep in thought about what had happened to them when akeno came back over she leaned over and issei got a face full of her boobs but he kept his composure `dam their even bigger than rias`s when I saw her on my first day` " are you ok issei" she asked in a kind cute but sexy way "I`m fine akeno-sempai" akeno smiled "ara ara pleas issei just call me akeno" issei glanced at the desk when he heard rias sit down "my name is" issei cut her off "I know who you rias-sempai" rias looked mildly annoyed "non of this sempai crap call me rias" as she finished he sentence and issei finished his tea the bell rang "well I had better go I`m taking my motorbike licence test today the tea was amazing" issei left "akeno what did you find out about him the fallen ones must want him for something " rias said suddenly turning serious "nothing out of the ordinary except he has taken every form of martial arts know to man and won't use it unless necessary and his family own the largest tech company in the world but he practically lives alone and the company by the time he inherits it will practically run its self" rias pondered for a moment "kiba keep an eye on your friend" kiba nodded "yes president"

(Two munities after meeting Yuma)

"IEESI!" Kiba shouted "kiba I thought you had club stuff" issei smiled "got candled look man I hope I`m not asking too much here but for the next few weeks can I stay at you place mines getting its yearly fumigation and my apartment won't be safe for the next few weeks" kiba was practically begging "sure I live alone anyway so it would be nice to have a house mate for a change" so they went to kiba`s place and got his stuff and then issei showed him to his house kiba's jaw dropped when he saw issei home " come on in hers your key for while you're here and if you want to keep it you can I have like 80 top floor second to the right is my room so 3 floor larges bedroom is the last door in the right and corridor is yours have to go my instructor is at the dmv down the road so I have to go will you be ok" kiba nodded and went to find his room

(one day later)

Issei was waiting in the centre of the town kiba was off with his club "here take a flyer" he was handed a strange flyer by a girl in a bat Cosplay outfit she walked away with a smile issei pocketed the flyer as Yuma arrived they had a full day ahead

(In the park at the end of the date)

{ **Dive to the left now don't question it just do it}** issei dived to the lest as a spear narrowly missed him he felt something on his left hand and looked down as he did another spear was thrown no voice came this time and issei was hit as he started to bleed out he said one word "(cough).. b-bit-ch (cough)" he looked at the blood on his hand and was reminded of rias`s hair `why is her hair my first thought when I`m about to die` the flyer in his pocket activated `need to stay awake` the magic circle appeared and rias stepped out it was then that issei passed out.

(After issei passed out)

"rias" kiba said she rias turned from the retreating form of raynear "he won't be able to heal you put the pieces in him but I just had to take a shard of the spear out of his abdomen he will need magic" rias looked at issei "he won't die I will make sure of it" she picked him up and used a magic circle to get to issei house she removed both of their cloths and laid down next to him she started using her magic to heal him about 2;00 he was fully healed witch surprised rias but she was too tired to question it and fell asleep.

(10:15 Sunday morning (the date was on Saturday) Issei's bedroom)

"uuuuur" moaned issei groggily "what a strange dream" issei looked down `well I must have gotten home alright but I don't remember it and I must have gotten into bed because I usually sleep naked anyway` he flops on the bed and looks to the side there was a lump he moved the duvet away from the lump and got a full look at rias gremorys`s tits as she started to wake issei laid down a pretended to be asleep she snaked her arms around him "you can stop pretending I know your awake good morning" she smiled "ok why are you in my bed did we do something and I not remember the naked thing for me is nothing new" Rias chuckled "no I'm still a virgin the reason I'm here is you where stabbed so I brought you back as a devil but the fallen angel that killed you used cursed light so a shard still lingered (I made up cursed light it is a spear of light perverted by dark magic)so I had to hold you close and use my magic most people would still be healing but it took a few hours to heal you" Rias said wile propped up on one of her elbows smile slightly seductive "wait did you say devil" Rias nodded "that's what myself kiba akeno and koneko are and you as well oh I forgot you didn't meet koneko on Friday did you" just to show what she was saying was real she showed her wings to him "there is something about your red hair and the wing that I find kind of sexy" he whispered but she heard him and blushed "your quite the charmer now we could stay here or we could get up and you show me around" she closed her eyes and smile kindly "oh and before I forget because I turned you into a devil I'm now your master you are mine now issei" issei looked wide eyed at her but he wore a mock thoughtful expression "well at least I have someone as beautiful as you as my master" issei laughed loudly at the blush on rias`s face she proceeded so throw a pillow at him and he caught it and threw it back it hit her square in the face and she pouted "come on ill get breakfast ready and wake kiba" issei said as he put some shorts and a rock band t-shirt on "oh kiba went home I asked him to keep an eye on you and he did he was just too late to arrive to stop the fallen one from killing you" rias said as though it was the most normal thing in the world "would you do this for me" she was now showing him her back "why don't you take a shower its Sunday we can talk for a bit I'm not that bad company am I Rias" issei game a questioning gaze se removed the underwear and headed for the shower "I may ask you to wash my back for me later" she said with a wink that got issei blushing the flirtatious teen rushed down stairs before anything else could be said Rias laughed issei prepped a selection of French breakfast foods he had always liked the Frenchs cooking style and food rias came down to rock music playing quietly as issei cooked as he glided around the kitchen it looked like a beautiful creative dance "sit down I'm just finishing" he placed the food down "bon appétit" a selection of food sat in front of rias "wow your smart and you can cook any girl would be lucky to have you" he laughed `this is nice` Rias thought as she began to eat after they finished issei showed he everything from the indoor pool to the roof top one the gym basket ball court after that it was getting late "issei before I go you need to come to the club room tomorrow" rias said before turning "wait why don't you just stay here I have too many rooms and your already here and its late" she walked back inside "I'm going to make a cup of tea I can't go to sleep without one" issei headed to bed he fell asleep quite quickly 2 minutes after he fell asleep rias slipped into the bed and drifted off .

This is the first of many shadow out see you in the next one good night

Leave a comment should he end up with rias or akeno


End file.
